


The Fall of Achilles

by EmilySuzanne



Category: The Illiad - Fandom, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, JPTSD, M/M, Past Abuse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySuzanne/pseuds/EmilySuzanne
Summary: Based around the myth of Achilles and Patroclus while also taking from the song "Achilles Come Down" by Gang Of Youths. This takes place after the Trojan War. Hope you like it. I'm sorry it's sad.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Fall of Achilles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littlemacklala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemacklala/gifts).



> Thanks for putting up with me and my horrible grammar.

Patroclus stood surrounded in the town square, the crowd around him whispered amongst themselves with disdain.  
“He’s just looking for attention.”  
“He’s not gonna do it.”  
“Good riddance, we’re better off without him.”  
“Just do it already!”  
Patroclus couldn’t take any more of this vilification and slander. He ran into the town hall and flew up the stairs. He prayed to the Gods that he wasn’t too late. Finally, he burst through the door and onto the roof. Achilles stood on the ledge, the sun illuminating his scars as he looked at the mob below.  
Achilles turned to look at him, tears in his eyes, “What are you doing here Patroclus?”  
“I had to come and get you. Achilles, you have to get down. Won’t you get off the roof? For me. Please.” Patroclus pleaded, the tears in Achilles’ eyes tearing into his soul.  
Achilles turned back towards the crowd, “Why would I do that? You know there’s no me without you. Haven’t you heard the people? They hate me, they think I’m better off dead. And I realize now that they’re right. I have no reason to live, no reason to torture myself any longer.”  
“There are plenty of people that love you. Plenty of people that need you here, that need you alive.”  
Achilles whipped around, anger burning in his eyes, “NO! No one here truly needs me or cares about me. They only pretended to care.” He quieted again. “They’re the ones who sent me off to battle, sent me off to fight in a war that I never wanted to be a part of. What I saw...What I did...They claim it was the will of the Gods and that I should be grateful that I was allowed to take part in such a glorious battle.”  
“The war was horrible and I’m sorry, so sorry, but please just come down and talk to me. Don’t listen to what they say. I know it’s confusing but it’s completely untrue. Just listen to me. Remember back to before-”  
“Before? Before? Do you mean before the war to the vows that we made? That we would always be by each other’s sides? You promised.” Achilles glances back at his words. “I promised. Patroclus, wherever you go I’m going too.”  
Patroclus takes a bold step forward, his arms wide in a pleading gesture while Achilles shuffles closer to the edge.  
“That is why I have to do this." Achilles continues, "I have no reason to stay here. No reason to keep on living. Don't you hear what they’re saying?” Tears returned to his eyes as he looked down at the crowd which was only growing.  
“I hear them, but you need to be stronger than them. You have to fight it. See life as a worthy opponent. Please do not waste yourself on this roof.”  
“Do you hear them? I should just jump.” Achilles leaned forward.  
“Don’t listen Achilles.” Patroclus’s voice started to wobble in desperation.  
“Because I’m nothing more than a rat in a gutter.” His voice was becoming quieter.  
“You’re so much more than a rat.” A single tear escaped.  
“No one cares what I think, no one cares what I say.”  
“I care what you say, I care what you think.” Patroclus rasped.  
“It’s too late. I’m wasted here in this life and I don’t deserve this attention.” The conviction made his voice louder.  
“Achilles please don’t jump; I’m talking to you. I’m begging you. You’ll heal and you’ll rise above this. But please you just have to come down. Is it not more courageous to overcome and to rise above the voices, than listen and accept defeat? Don’t listen to them Achilles!” Patroclus’s hands began to shake as his unshed tears threatened to wash over his cheeks.  
Achilles turned once more to face Patroclus, his eyes held such sorrow and something akin to regret, “I’m sorry Patroclus. I’m not strong enough to fight the voices. And I’m sorry I’m not strong enough for you. I’ve heard love is one of the most dangerous things and I never realized exactly how dangerous it is until now.” Achilles turned away, unable to face him.  
“No! Achilles come down, look at me! Please, just listen to me. It’s not worth it!” Patroclus wanted to leap forward and grab him to stop him, but he couldn’t. He was frozen in terror as he watched the one thing he vowed to protect throw his life away.  
“I love you Patroclus. I always have and I always will.” His voice was steady.  
“I love you too Achilles.” A sob wracked his body as he pleaded. “I love you! But you can’t do this!”  
“But don’t you see? I have to. There’s nothing left for me here.” Below him, the bells chimed, drawing people towards the church where Achilles stood. “Not even you.” Tears fell down his cheeks and he smiled softly in reassurance, “But it’s ok, I’m coming my love.” With one final look back, as the last bell chimed, he took his last breath before closing his eyes and falling.


End file.
